


It'll Be Simple

by Kotonata



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A Trip to Indonesia, Dumb Pirates, F/F, Gun Violence, Pirates, Reconnaissance, Surprisingly Easy to Solve Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: A relatively simple job goes south, resulting in a dangerous encounter with someone from Chloe's past.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Past Chloe Frazer/Rika Raja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	It'll Be Simple

“You know, China, this job is going rather well, wouldn’t you agree?” Chloe spoke, her voice travelling to the mic on the earbud she wore.

“Ja. Too well.” Nadine’s voice came back through the device. “Don’t jinx us, Chloe.”

“Jinx us? I could ne- Oh shit-” Chloe suddenly cut off, her end going dead silent.

“Chloe!”

* * *

The day started as most days did in the Frazer-Ross household. Nadine followed a strict schedule of waking up at 5 am, eating breakfast, and exercising before she allowed herself to do anything else. Whereas Chloe tended to sleep in until Nadine had finished her whole routine. By the time Chloe left the bedroom, it was 10 am and Nadine was seated on the couch in the living room with her laptop in her lap and a pair of reading glasses on.

After stretching her arms out, Chloe approached the couch and reached over the back to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. “Mornin’, Love~” She chimed, giving her girlfriend a light peck on the lips.

“Good morning, Liefie.” Nadine looked up at her, “Glad to see you’re finally awake.”

“Well, you can’t expect me to get up any earlier after you kept me up all night~” She practically purred in her lover’s ear before nipping lightly at it.

Nadine couldn’t help but chuckle, “And clearly that wasn’t enough to completely satisfy.”

“Oh, I always want more of you~.” Chloe shamelessly admitted with a tone that seemed to dare Nadine to comply with her desires. Though instead of flirting any longer, Chloe redirected her gaze to the laptop on her girlfriend’s lap. “What’re you up to this morning?”

“Looking for our next job. Ever been to Indonesia?”

“Once or twice.” Chloe responded, pulling away and deciding to vault over the couch to sit next to Nadine, landing with a bounce that rippled through the couch and made Nadine hold on tighter to the laptop. Once Chloe leaned back and got comfortable, she spoke again, “I know a good bar there.”

“Well, we’re not going bar hopping if we take this job.” Nadine stated, though with a playful tone. “Unless that’s where we find our info. It’s much more of a reconnaissance job more than anything.”

“Oh? Really? So, what are we planning? Finding out some information that’ll take down some millionaire who really likes treasure? Or maybe one who wants to destroy the world? Maybe both?”

“Pirates, actually.” Nadine began, “There’s a pirate group based in Indonesia. Similar to Shoreline.”

“Oh? How so?” Chloe rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Well, from the sound of it, the current leader’s father is the one who originally led the group. Since then, it’s been passed down through the family.” Nadine explained, “And, as of late, it’s grown more powerful than ever. And richer. So, if we take this job, we’d be investigating where they keep their treasures and what they might have. A rather simple job, I believe.”

“Well, it doesn’t sound particularly exciting if we’re not actually stealing… But I’m sure we could pocket a few things along the way… I’m in.” Chloe grinned. “It’s been a while since I’ve dealt with pirates.”

“It’ll be my first time dealing with live ones.” Nadine laughed.

“Well, hopefully these ones don’t have exploding mummies everywhere.” Chloe teased, recounting one of her favorite details from Nadine’s stories about her hunt for Avery’s treasure.

Nadine looked almost horrified at the thought, “Oh god, I hope not.”

Chloe reached up and took the reading glasses off of Nadine. “On a different topic, have I ever told you how amazing you look with these on? And I still haven’t the faintest idea why.” She spoke as she looked the glasses over. She looked back up to Nadine and met her eyes. “Though you still look absolutely fantastic without…” She practically sighed as she resisted the urge to get lost in those dark brown eyes.

Nadine chuckled and took the glasses back, setting them on the coffee table in front of them. “Feeling affectionate this morning?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Chloe grinned. “I adore you and everything about you, China. I can’t help expressing it every now and then~”

“Has anyone else ever seen you like this, Chloe?” Nadine asked out of curiosity. The last thing she thought of when she met Chloe was that she’d ever shower her in compliments as she often does when in a good mood. Though it had taken a while for Chloe to feel comfortable enough to give such compliments.

“You know, actually, I think you’re the first.” Chloe admitted. “I’ve never been anything more than just sexually attracted to all of my past lovers. Somehow, I just feel differently about you, China.”

“Well, I’m glad that you do.” Nadine smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Chloe gladly melted right into. As soon as Nadine pulled away, she brushed a piece of hair out of Chloe’s face and smiled. “So, you ready to leave for Indonesia tomorrow?”

“So soon?” Chloe asked but didn’t wait for the answer, “Sure. I can deal.” She stood up and stretched, the action causing her oversized henley shirt to rise up a bit, showing her red lace panties to Nadine, who had of course seen them before. Chloe looked over her shoulder at Nadine, “I think I’ll go get dressed for the day. Unless you want me walking around like this all day~” She cooed.

Nadine rolled her eyes, “Get changed, Frazer.” She spoke in a teasingly serious tone. “And go put one of my shirts on rather than one that looks like something Drake would wear.”

Chloe laughed, “If you insist, Love~” Chloe winked and walked back into their bedroom.

Nadine leaned back into the couch, staring over in the direction that Chloe had walked off in with a small smile on her face. If there was anything that Nadine hadn’t expected, it was to fall in love with Chloe. And it was everyday that she realized just how grateful she was for having met her. With a happy sigh, Nadine picked up her laptop to start searching for the soonest flights to Indonesia.

* * *

The moment they stepped off the flight, they knew what kind of weather they’d be expecting for the rest of their stay. It was so sweltering hot that Chloe felt the urge to run inside to the air conditioning. Nadine, on the other hand, wasn’t so fond of the idea of racing her girlfriend into a foreign airport so the two did end up taking their time. Not that it took long, of course. Chloe was just dramatic. But, by the time they made their way to the hotel, Chloe was more than happy to sprawl out on the bed.

“I’m so damn exhausted…” Chloe groaned.

“Well, rest up now. We start tonight.” Nadine informed her as she set down her bags. “Which means we need to go over our plan.”

“We have a plan?” Chloe lifted her head off of the bed. First she’s heard of this.

“Of course we have a plan. Would I let either of us go in without one?” Nadine asked.

“Well, do share with the class, China.”

“It’s rather simple. I’ll infiltrate their forces as a new recruit while you search the perimeters for their treasure storehold. I have a map of the area as well as patrols that are marked down. The last person who took this job got a lot of good information for us.”

“Someone else took this job before?”

“Ja. They gave up after one night.”

“Interesting. Must be some scary pirates. But we can take them.”

“If we can help it, we don’t want to start any fights.” Nadine stated. “That’s why I’m going to join them for a while so that I can help you from the inside if anything does happen.”

“We could both join 'em, you know.”

“No, it’d be easier if they didn’t know you were there. The plan’ll work just fine, Liefie. Don’t worry.”

“Eh, I wasn’t worried to begin with.” Chloe shrugged. “But it sounds great. Can’t wait to find some pirate booty. Though I guess if you’re gonna be a pirate for a while, that is some nice pirate booty.”

“Oh god, Frazer, that was bad-” Nadine laughed a bit, almost embarrassed for her girlfriend’s comment.

“Yeah, it was a bit weak. I’ll think up more while I’m alone~” She winked at her girlfriend with a flirty grin.

“Right. Just don’t forget to pay attention to the goal at hand.”

“Of course not. We’ll get this job done flawlessly, Partner.”

“Of course we will, Partner.”

Though neither woman knew exactly what was to come.

* * *

“I’m about to enter the building now. Stay in contact, Frazer.” Nadine spoke over the earbud radios.

“Roger that, Love.” Chloe spoke back, opting for the much less professional names than Nadine did on the job. “You show those pirates how great of a recruit you are. I’m sure you could become their leader in a day.”

Chloe could hear Nadine give a small snort of amusement, “Don’t think that’s why we’re here. But we’ll see what happens. Be careful, okay?”

“Will do. I’ll find that storehold before you can even be initiated.” Chloe grinned, knowing that Nadine may not be able to see her, but she was still pretty confident in her abilities.

The pirate compound was a large vicinity consisting of several storage houses that must’ve been used for several things. Off to the side, there was a dock with several boats. Couldn’t be pirates without boats, right? However, according to the map, the boats were the least guarded. As such, Chloe dropped down from where she was standing and onto the dock.

She walked forward along the dock, being especially cautious of her surroundings, listening in for any suspicious noises and keeping an eye out for anyone who may come near. The plan was to not hurt anyone, which meant Chloe couldn’t get caught. Still, she had brought a silenced pistol along just in case something got ugly. But she couldn’t risk leaving a trail of dead bodies if she got discovered this early. And yet, she didn’t see a single soul around the boats. But she did find a staircase that she soon walked up. She was led directly into the compound. 

Up close, the buildings looked much like they did from a distance. Just slightly more obviously water damaged from being so close to the sea. Chloe took a quick look at the map to gather her bearings. She concluded that she was near the weapon supplies building. It was one of the few buildings marked on the map. Which meant that Chloe would have to visit the rest until she found out where the storehold was located. No big deal as long as she didn’t get caught. And when did she ever, right? Aside from those few times where she did get caught. But those don’t count.

As she decided on a path to take to the next building, she encountered her first pirate. Crouching down behind the wall, Chloe carefully watched around the corner to see where he was headed. He seemed to just be hanging out right there. Funny, since the map didn’t mention a patrol right there. Had they changed patrols since this map was updated? Chloe looked at the map once more to see the patrols that were marked. There weren’t many but there were some around certain areas.

“Maybe I should check the heavily guarded areas…” Chloe spoke under her breath, the realization bringing a proud look to her face. Even though Nadine may call her stupid for attempting such a thing alone, Chloe knew she could do it. As such, she snuck past the guard and made her way towards the most heavily guarded building.

* * *

“So, you want to be a pirate, huh?” The tall man asked. He was rather muscular and fit with pale white skin and light brown hair.

“Ja. Great way to make a living.” Nadine responded with perfect confidence, something that seemed to amuse the guy and his buddy.

The buddy spoke up, a shorter, tanner man who was much more obviously Indonesian in appearance. Though his accent was very strong, as well. “What makes you think you’ll make it big? You might die on the first gig.”

Nadine laughed, “I don’t die that easily.” She assured him. “I’m willing to prove myself.”

“Oh really? How you gonna do that?” The first guy asked.

“Give me the hardest test you can.” Nadine smirked, arms crossed across her chest. “I’ll fight anyone, if I have to.”

“What’s your name?”

“Ross.” Nadine simply replied.

“Well, Ross, come with me and I’ll see what we can do.”

So far, so good. Nadine felt pretty confident about this job. She just hoped Chloe was doing just as well with her part of the gig.

* * *

There had to be around twenty men guarding that single building. They patrolled the area with guns in hand as if Chloe wasn’t the first intruder to ever try to break into the building. Chloe hid and pulled out a pair of binoculars, looking towards the door and noticing a lock on it. And even a card reader right next to the door, as well. It was clearly exactly the place she wanted to be. Now to just figure a way in, verify the exact location of the treasure and snap a picture, then sneak her way back out. Maybe “accidentally” pick up a few things. Simple.

She snuck her way past several men and made her way towards the building. She was surprised by how inept the men seemed to be. Sure, Chloe was good at her job, but so good that none of them noticed her? Most of her jobs resulted in gunfire regardless of how good she was. And so she concluded that the guards here were probably just incredibly stupid and unaware of their surroundings. In other words, they were plain terrible guards. Chloe couldn’t help but think, why would the last person quit this job? It was the easiest job she’d ever taken, so far.

Until it wasn’t.

As Chloe walked towards the building, masking herself within the shadows, she decided to take a moment to talk to Nadine.

“You know, China, this job is going rather well, wouldn’t you agree?” Chloe spoke, her voice travelling to the mic on the earbud she wore.

“Ja. Too well.” Nadine’s voice came back through the device. “Don’t jinx us, Chloe.”

“Jinx us? I could ne- Oh shit-” Chloe suddenly cut off, her end going dead silent.

“Chloe!”

A crash resonated throughout the area as Chloe realized that she had tripped on a wire attached to a crate full of bottles. Despite her wanting to run, it was within moments that Chloe found herself surrounded and within the moments after, Chloe found the world to go completely black.

* * *

“Chloe!” Nadine yelled into her earbud, her heart beginning to beat hard against her chest. “Dammit…” She muttered, running a hand against her tied back hair. She stood alone in a bathroom within the compound, the only place that she could talk to Chloe without fear of overhearing. And yet Chloe had just disappeared from the line and the silence was deafening.

Nadine left the room, soon greeted by the pair of pirates who’ve been showing her around. 

“You good, Ross?” The shorter guy asked.

“Perfect.” Nadine responded.

“Then let’s keep going.” The taller guy suggested. Though the moment that the two men turned around, Nadine grabbed the shorter guy from behind, ensuring that he was in a chokehold.

“Where do you take prisoners?” Nadine asked, tightening her grip on the man, who let out a squeal.

“Prisoners!? What the hell are you talking about, Ross!?” The other man yelled.

“You’re a bunch of pirates. Of course you’d have at least one prisoner. Or at least a space for one. Talk quick or I’ll snap his neck.” Nadine threatened.

With how little the guy seemed to be able to fight back, it almost made the taller man terrified of the woman in front of him. Still, he lunged forward with a punch that Nadine quickly blocked with the man in her arms.

“Just try to get a hit in.” Nadine dared him. “I guarantee you’ll only get your buddy hurt more.”

He tried again, Nadine ducking underneath the fist and instead threw the shorter guy into his friend, knocking the two to the floor, one on top of each other.

Nadine reached for her hidden holster and pulled a pistol, aiming it at the two men. “Now speak.”

* * *

As her eyes fluttered open, Chloe was greeted by a sharp pain in the back of her head. Wincing, she inhaled a sharp breath. Glancing around the room, she soon realized that she was sitting in a chair, her wrists tied together behind the chair and ankles restrained to the legs of the chair. At least they’d tied her ankles in a way she’d normally sit, anyway. It didn’t take too long to notice the group of men standing around her, guns ready to go at any moment.

“Good morning, boys~” Chloe purred in a taunting manner.

“Boss, she’s awake.” One of the men yelled.

“Boss? You mean like a pirate captain? Always wanted to meet one of those.” Chloe mused. Should a tied up woman antagonize her captors? Probably not. Did Chloe care? Nah.

“Frazer, we both know this isn’t your first encounter with one.” A feminine voice spoke from behind her.

“Ah, you’re right. I tend to forget because he was such an idiot. But his sister was pretty hot.”

The woman walked around in front of her and Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. The woman was tan with black hair cut into a short bob. With a thin scar across the bridge of her nose, she was made a little more intimidating despite her rather thin and weak looking frame. Though Chloe knew well just how strong the woman really was.

“Well, she’s still really hot.” Chloe remarked, “How’ve you been, Rika?”

“Just fine when I don’t constantly have thieves invading my compound.”

Chloe laughed, “You’re a bunch of pirates. You’re all thieves. But me? I prefer collector of antiquities.”

“That’s one way to sugarcoat it.” Rika commented. “Why are you here, Frazer?”

“Straight to the point. Are you sure you don’t want to go discuss this in your room?” Chloe smirked.

“Cut the shit, Frazer. Who hired you?”

“That. I actually don’t know.” Chloe admitted. The job sounded so easy that Chloe neglected to really look into her target or client.

“Bullshit.” Rika approached Chloe and sat on her lap, straddling her waist as she faced the other woman. “Let’s just pretend that this is like old times. Tell me who hired you.” She spoke in a threatening manner, but just sultry enough to make Chloe a bit excited.

“Oh? Trying to seduce me now, are you? A bit nostalgic, but I won’t be falling for that, Asmara.”

“You sure about that?” Rika asked, running a hand down her chest. “You always were one to think more about who you’d get to fuck at the end of a job.”

“Oh please, we both know I’m focused on the payout. Good sex is just a little bonus.”

Rika wrapped her hand within the collar of Chloe’s shirt, wrapping it around her hand as much as she could and pulling her even closer. “Well, speak up or you’ll never have the chance for either of those things again.”

“I’ve been speaking this whole time, though.” Chloe grinned, earning a slap across the face as the woman got off of her lap.

“God, you’re so obnoxious.”

“And you loved it at one point.”

“Shut up, Frazer. Just tell me what I want to know.”

“I mean, you did just tell me to shut up soooo.”

Rika reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife, holding it up against Chloe’s throat, “You know what I meant. Now, if you want to leave here mostly unharmed, tell me who sent you.”

“Uh, Rika, Love, I wasn’t lying. I  _ really  _ don’t know.” Chloe told her, trying to crane her neck out of the way of the blade.

Rika pressed the blade against her neck, just enough to give a small cut that drew a bit of blood. “And I know that you’re full of bullshit.”

A sudden shot rang out in the warehouse as one of Rika’s men fell to the ground. The others soon followed as a familiar figure entered the building. “Get away from her.” Nadine practically growled, shotgun pointed straight towards the Indonesian pirate captain.

“Thought you might not be alone.” Rika rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you put down the gun?” She asked Nadine, “I can just as easily slice open your partner’s throat as you could shoot me.”

“But a bullet would kill  _ much _ faster.” Nadine pointed out, standing her ground.

“No, just do it, Nadine. I rather like my throat. Wouldn’t be able to run my mouth without it.”

“In that case, I should slice it regardless.” Rika commented.

“Slice hers and I guarantee I’ll rip yours out.” Nadine threatened, laying her gun down and kicking it away. Though not quite as far as Rika may like it to be.

“So, if Chloe won’t talk,” Rika started, making her way from in front of Chloe to behind her, knife still pressed against her throat, “Why don’t you? Who hired you?”

“Someone who concealed his identity well enough that we wouldn’t be able to tell you even if we wanted to.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of clients who keep their anonymity these days. Interesting perk of the internet.” Chloe remarked.

“You seriously don’t know who wanted this job done?” Rika asked once more.

Nadine noticed a slight change in stance from the woman as she responded, “Nope. Haven’t a clue.”

Chloe used the change of stance from her captor to throw herself backwards in her chair, knocking down Rika and managing to get her to drop the knife. Nadine rushed over to pin the woman down before she had the chance to get back up.

“Frazer! Quick! The knife!” Nadine yelled.

“A little hard when I can barely move!” Chloe yelled back, though doing her best to reach for the weapon. Managing to actually cut through her hand restraints, Chloe moved her hands away from their binding with a great grin on her face before moving on to her ankles to cut the remaining ropes. As soon as she was free, she stood up and grabbed the shotgun that Nadine had dropped to the ground and she walked over to the two women who were on the ground.

Though Rika was struggling, Nadine kept her down as if it was no big task at all. Still, Chloe thought she’d help with the ordeal by pointing the gun at Rika.

“You’re gonna wanna stop struggling, Love. We’re in charge now.”

“And yet whether you leave this building with or without me, my men will shoot you down.” Rika warned.

“Oh, well good thing we’re very much capable at handling ourselves.” Chloe smirked. “What do you say, Nadine? Keep an eye on Miss Raja here while I break into the building and get a few pictures for the client?”

“Ja. Sounds fine.” Nadine nodded. “Though help me get her tied up first.”

“Wouldn’t be my first time doing that~ She rather likes ropes, you know.” Chloe chimed, ignoring Nadine’s questioning expressing and heading towards a wall with ropes hanging on it. Once Rika was all tied up to the chair, Chloe stole a keycard from her person and left, silent pistol in hand.

Upon making it back to the warehouse that she had been caught at, she realized that even more men were set to patrol it. Not wanting to cause a scene like last time, Chloe decided to play sniper. She looked around the area, getting as many headshots as she could with her silenced pistol, causing enemies to go down left and right. And yet no one by the building really seemed to notice anything. With her location well hidden behind cover, Chloe had managed to take all of them by the time she had gotten to the door. She pulled out her lockpick and went to work on the first security measure. Until she heard a gun cock behind her.

“You and your partner have given me too much trouble, Frazer.” Rika’s voice spoke.

“I mean, this is relatively tame compared to our last job, but if you think that we’re that threatening, then-” Chloe was cut off by a gunshot. Rika fell to the ground. Behind her stood Nadine, whose arm was bleeding rather profusely. “Nadine!?” Chloe yelled, running towards the other woman, “Nadine, what happened, are you alright?”

“Just fine, Chloe…” Nadine spoke through gritted teeth. “Just hurry up and open the damn door.” She grasped at her arm, where Chloe noticed a large knife gash. Rika must’ve somehow fought back after she left. And she looked down at Rika who was seething in pain on the ground.

“Damn you, Frazer…” She muttered, holding her knee which had been shot.

“And fuck you, Raja. But I’ve already been there, haven’t I?” Chloe winked, walking back towards the door and finishing the process of opening it. 

The inside of the building wasn’t as exciting as Chloe had been hoping. In fact, it looked almost just like the room she’d been tied up in. A simple warehouse full of things. Though at least the things in this one seemed valuable and  _ very  _ shiny. Chloe approached the pile of valuable treasured and pocketed a few trinkets that she thought might earn her quite a bit. Once she was satisfied with her findings, she took a picture of what was left and went back to Nadine. The two of them were very glad that it was all over.

* * *

To both women’s relief, Nadine seemed to be just fine. After Chloe finished up with taking care of the wound, she wrapped it up in a bandage and instructed Nadine to lay down. Something Nadine joked that she didn’t have to be told twice. For such an “easy” job, they were both exhausted. After treating her own minor wounds, Chloe joined her in bed, cuddling up very close to her girlfriend’s back. More than happy to be the big spoon.

“Hey, Chloe?” Nadine spoke up.

“Yes, Nadine?” Chloe responded.

“You seemed to know that pirate captain pretty well. How do you know her?” The question was asked in a calm, well meaning demeanor. It wasn’t that Nadine was jealous, she was just incredibly curious of her girlfriend’s past with this woman.

“Ah, well, she wasn’t a pirate when I knew her. But her brother was. I didn’t connect that it was her crew because I assumed she wouldn’t take over after her brother died. But clearly that’s not how I know her. I actually met her on a job. She owned a bar and I stopped by one night after I finished the work. I saw her, flirted with her, next thing I knew, I was in bed with her.” Chloe explained. “We ended up partnering for a couple of jobs after that. But I ended up walking out after that. Only seen her once since then until now. She wasn’t very happy that I was dating Drake back then… Apparently he slept with her too. Which is made odder when you think that I also got together with one of his exes a bit later on, too…” She thought aloud.

“And now she hates you?” Nadine asked, focusing on the original story at hand.

“Oh, definitely. It’s a shame, really. She was fun to work with. Not that I’d ever replace you, of course. You’re a much better partner and I trust you not to take the treasure and run. Unlike her. She did that to Nate  _ and  _ her own brother.”

“And yet you’ve done the same thing, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but I’d like to believe I had better reason.”

Nadine gave a small snort, “Whatever you say, Liefie.” 

Chloe pulled Nadine a bit closer and placed a kiss on the back of the other woman’s neck. “But nevermind the past. Rika doesn’t even compare to how stunning and lovely you are.” She smiled gently. “Not to mention the fact that you could take her out with one hand behind your back.”

“Oh, I could do that with all of your exes.” Nadine smirked.

“I’d love to see it.” Chloe grinned.

“Well, maybe one day I’ll get the chance.” Nadine rolled over to face her girlfriend, embracing her close. “But, for now, I’d like to just focus on us.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan, China.” Chloe returned the embrace. In that moment, Chloe knew that Nadine had the one heart that she didn’t ever want to break. A woman who could kick ass, steal treasures, keep up with her climbing, and love her properly? What had Chloe done to ever deserve such a perfect woman in her life? In her mind, she didn’t deserve Nadine. Which made her all the happier to be with her.


End file.
